


The Bully Situation

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [62]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: So what if Briar Rose came home from school and was angry and A/E are like ?? and she's like "this boy keeps hitting me and I don't like him. Hes a jerk". So Eames tells her to punch him while Arthur is more compassionate and telling her to use her words. The next day the boy does the same and Briar Rose punches him. Her teacher sees and they both get a talking to. They apologize to each other and soon become friends by sharing oreos at lunch time.





	

When Eames went to pick up Briar Rose from school one day, he found his little girl stomping towards him, Arthur’s angry features showing up on her face and he was a little amused by it as she got closer. When he was able to, he knelt down and hugged her.

“What’s wrong, my flower?”

She continued frowning, unable to look at her father for a moment until she huffed and said,

“There’s a boy in my class and he keeps picking on me.”

Eames lifted her up, carrying her to the car.

“How does he pick on you?”

“He keeps hitting me! And I tell him to stop and he doesn’t! Today he pulled my hair and he stole my pudding pack from my lunch!”

Eames frowned. He didn’t like the idea of some little boy picking on his little flower.

“Did you tell the teacher?”

“I did but she only gave him a timeout and he kept doing it!”

“Hm. I don’t like that at all.”

“What should I do, dadda?”

“If he puts his hands on you again, you punch him right in nose, okay? You’ll get in trouble with your teacher, but not with us.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t tell your dad I told you to do that.”

She giggled and put her arms around his neck and said she wouldn’t.

They got home after making a quick stop at the ice cream store and Briar Rose’s mood was better by then. She still told Arthur about the boy picking on her in school and Arthur was just as outraged as Eames was. However, he gave much more sound advice to his daughter than Eames had.

“The next time he touches you, you tell him, you don’t like it and if he does it again you’re going to tell the principal if your teacher won’t do anything. You tell your principal to call us if he needs to. You use your words, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.”

Arthur smiled, petting her head.

The next day while Briar Rose was in school, she was playing with her friends when the boy who kept picking on her, came up to her and pulled her hair, hard enough for her to scream. She immediately stood up and without missing a beat, punched the boy square in his face. He fell to the ground and he began to cry right away. Their teacher heard the commotion and after seeing Briar Rose standing over the boy, her fist still balled up, she took the both of them to the principal’s office where both sets of parents were to be called.

While they waited, they gave the boy some ice to put on his bloody nose after cleaning him up and Briar Rose sat beside him, her arms crossed. The little boy, his name being Robert, looked at Briar Rose and said,

“Why did you punch me?”

“Because you kept picking on me and I told you to stop.”

“You didn’t have to punch me.” He responded weakly.

“Well, next time listen when someone says stop!”

She huffed again, slouching on the bench outside the principal’s office. After a moment, she began to feel a little bad and looked at Robert, seeing his watery eyes and his bloody nose. She uncrossed her arms and said,

“I’m sorry I hit you.”

“I’m sorry I kept picking on you.”

They both sort of smiled at each other.

Of course, that didn’t take them off the hook. When Briar Rose and Robert’s parents came, they had a discussion in the principal’s office and then Arthur came to pick up his daughter, seeing she was fine, but Robert was the one who was hurt.

“Briar Rose, I told you to use your words. Why did you hit him?”

“He didn’t listen. But we talked. He said sorry so I said sorry.”

Arthur looked at the little boy who nodded, his nose red and starting to bruise, blood crusting at his nostrils. Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little proud but he didn’t say so.

“Well, I’m glad you two resolved it but I don’t want you to hit anyone else, do I make myself clear?”

She nodded. Robert was having his own talking to as Eames lifted up his daughter and kissed her cheek, whispering that he was proud of her and Briar Rose smiled. Because the situation was resolved and both parents deemed it unnecessary to pull them out of school for the day, both children returned to their class. They came back just in time for lunch and Briar Rose sat down with Robert, asking if he wanted to share. He nodded and said yes and they exchanged cookies and treats, their other friends coming over to join them.


End file.
